Lust was Right
by sweetseal
Summary: Raven keeps having fantasies about Beasy Boy... Lust tells her she's hot for him, and Raven tries her hardest not to give in. Does she succeed? Also...what would a friend be willing to do to get rid of another? Rated M for some lemons and language.
1. Anxiety

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beastboy, Raven, or any other Teen Titans characters or settings!**

Hey! This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so I thought I'd write about my two _favorite _characters, BB and Raven! I've always thought of them as being a good couple, so why not write a story about them? There's some graphic stuff at the beginning of this chapter, and there will probably be more in later chapters, too. And there's some language. JTLYK. =)

* * *

"Beastboy," Raven gasped out, barely able to breathe. She tightly wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck, pulling him closer as he kissed her feverishly yet gently.

He broke one of his hands from her hips and gripped her thigh, wrapping her leg around his waist.

Raven loved the softness of his mouth, and the way he held her softly and carefully, as if she were a glass figurine. She also loved what she was feeling being pressed up against the area between her legs. Her eyes fluttered and her breath sped up.

They were kissing outside of the Titans Tower, within a sea of rocks, Raven's back pushed up against a boulder. Sunset was nearly over, and stars were beginning to come out and sparkle overhead, and the moon shone on the both of them. Faintly, Raven could smell barbeque and hear Robin and Cyborg arguing inside, but all she was focused on was Beastboy.

Their lips seperated and they panted crazily, foreheads touching as they stared into each others eyes. "Raven," he whispered, hands running delicately down her sides. "You're so beautiful." Raven's short, chic hair flowed in the light breeze, and he kissed her lips tenderly.

"Mmm, thank you," murmured Raven with a smirk, resting her palms on his shoulders and laying her head on his chest. She could hear his rapidly beating heart thrum in his chest.

Beastboy worked to control his breathing before speaking again. "So, now what?"

A pained look crossed her face, and her head snapped up, looking deep into his soul with passion and lust. "Make love to me," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. "Right here, right now."

He kissed her nose and scooped her up, just to lay her down on the ground gently. "As you wish."

The quiet, tender moment vanished, and Raven ripped off her cape, lunging forward to seize his lips once again. His hands on either side of her face as they kissed, hers slid down to tear off his belt. They kicked their shoes off and tugged at each others outfits. When Beastboy's shirt was off, Raven got impatient and pulled her arms out of her sleeves, pushing down her leotard to the point where her boobs popped out.

"Oh God, yes," Beastboy breathed.

As he stroked them and nipped her neck, Raven began to cry out softly, growing anxious from the foreplay. A few moments later her whole leotard was off, and all that was left were her red lace panties. Just as Beastboy grabbed them, she jolted upwards...in her bed. It took a few long minutes to figure out what the hell had just happened. She was breathing really heavily, mouth agape, beads of sweat running down her forehead and neck. Eyes traveling down, she realized she wasn't about to have hot sex with Beastboy. She was in her pjs, the blanket fisted in her hands. It was three in the morning and Beastboy was asleep in another wing of the Tower. "Oh God," she said to herself shakily, running her hands over her face. Her room was dark and gloomy, as always. A candle burned on her nightstand, and the novel she had been reading before falling asleep was on the floor with pages bent and wrinkled. Too shocked to do anything else, she rested her head on her knees, trying not to think about what she'd just dreamt. But it was sort of hard not to. Beastboy had looked so muscular in the moonlight. He used to be scrawny, but he'd worked out all summer and was sort of buff, taller too.

Raven blew out a breath, wondering what the dream meant as she brushed her hair back. _"Well you obviously wanna fuck him_," Lust said.

_"He is reeeeeally dreamy,"_ added Love, _"with his piercing green eyes and gorgeous toned body... You guys could get together, get married..." _

_"Love, hello? We're only eighteen. We're not ready to get married,"_ said Common Sense.

Love pouted. _"But...eventually...?"_

_"Would you all just shut up?"_ Raven snapped in her head to her emotions and other states of thought. "_I admit it, Beastboy is...hot, okay? Now just go to sleep._" She leaned over to blow out the candle next to her, and pulled the fluffy purple comforter up to her chin, snuggling back into the mattress. Over the next several hours, she couldn't get back to sleep, though. Her thoughts were filled with nothing but Beastboy and sexual scenes. She suddenly found herself really really horny, and sighed angrily. "Damn it, why can't I stop thinking about him?" she muttered in frustration.

The next morning, she had only really gotten an hour of undisturbed-by-sexy-thoughts sleep. She stood at the counter in the Titans' kitchen, pouring milk into her bowl of cereal. Robin and Cyborg were on the couch playing Xbox, and Starfire was cooing at Silky, Beastboy's pet.

Speak of the devil... The doors to the main room slid open and in walked Beastboy in his form-fitting black and purple uniform. "Morning, all!" he said in his usual chipper tone.

Cyborg and Robin both grunted in acknowledgement, not taking their eyes off the game in front of them, and Starfire waved to Beastboy enthusiastically. "Morning, green friend! Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, slept like a friggin' baby!" he replied as he stretched. "How 'bout you Rae? Sleep good?"

Raven's cheeks flushed as soon as he said her name, and she froze, scrambling for words. "Uh..yeah...I slept fine." She pulled up her hood to hide her pink cheeks, and she seized her cereal bowl in her dark magic, having it follow her out the main room door as she flew away quickly.

Beastboy stared at the door for a few moments, even after it closed. "What's up with her?"

"Ah, you know Raven," Robin murmured. "Something's always bothering her."

Beastboy grabbed his green chin in his gloved hand. "I think I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Let me know what you thought! =)


	2. Dismay

**I do not own Beastboy, Raven, or the Titans!**

So, here's the second chapter of "Lust was Right"! I have _big _plans for this story!

So, enjoy! I'd also REALLY love it if you guys pointed out any misspellings or grammatical issues, please!

Oh, and **PLEASE KNOW**, that MOST of this chapter is what you've ALREADY READ (unless you're just now beginning to read this story. For that, I thank you for choosing mine. :D). **I added a BUNCH of stuff to the end** so you might as well **skip to the end and read THOSE PARTS **(unless you're just now, blah blah blah).

So, **ENJOY**! There's actually a bit of **dirty stuff** near the end! EEE, I like to write dirty stuff. X3 It's a talent of mine...if that's a normal talent? Anyways it's a little graphic right at the very end, lol. And there's language... I think they say f**k a few times. Just warnin' ya!

* * *

Beastboy knocked on Raven's door quietly, a bit anxious. "Raven? It's me... Are you okay?"

Raven's room door shot open, and she stood in the doorway gazing up at him slightly (he was a bit taller than her now). Over the past five or so years of living here with the Titans, her annoyance toward Beastboy decreased to barely anything. Though sometimes she just acted annoyed with him to keep up her eerie facade. She appreciated him coming to check up on her, and she gave him a small smile, more like a grimace. "Yeah, I...I guess."

Beastboy tilted his head thoughtfully. "Sure?"

Love awwwed in the back on Raven's mind. _"He's so sensitive and caring... So thoughtful."_

Raven barked at her emotions as she thought of something to say as a response to the green guy in front of her. "I've just been having these dreams... Been keeping me up all night."

"Ah, that sucks. Bad dreams are the worst."

Raven smirked and drew her eyes downward to her blue boots. "Uh-huh. Bad dreams..."

"Wanna talk about them?" The look on his face showed that he was genuinely interested and concerned, which melted Raven's heart. He was acting so sweet. Thinking she heard someone, Raven glanced around to buy herself some time before answering. But it was only Silkie, inching into the dimly-lit hallway and up to Beastboy's feet.

"Aw, hey there, Silkie," said Beastboy like he was talking to an infant, picking the creature up in his muscular arms. He pressed Silkie to his face and patted the worm's back. "You hungry?"

A giggled escaped Raven's lips, and she covered her mouth. "Well, um..." Just standing there watching Beastboy as he held and talked to his pet made the scenes from her dreams flood through her mind again. She imagined running her small hands through his thick, grassy green hair, pulling his shirt over his head and massaging his chest. She also imagined him touching her where she most wanted to be touched, and her heart rate sped up to twice its normal speed. She wondered if he would caress her breasts like she dreamt, wondered if he would hold and treat her delicately, wondered if he'd let her be dominant, wondered if-

"Raven? Raaaaavennn?"

Raven blinked hard a few times before realizing Beastboy was waving a hand in front of her still, wide-eyed face. "Oh, uh...sorry."

"Whoa, where were you just now?" A smirk slithered across Beastboy's face. "Pretty intense daydream, I guess. What about?"

"Umm..." She found herself pinching the bridge of her nose tightly to make the sexy visions go away. "Nothing...really. Just thinking about something I read in my spell book. Very intriguing and confusing."

Beastboy nodded thoughtfully. "Cool. So do you wanna tell me about your dreams?"

Hell to the no, she did_ not _want to tell him about her dreams. They would freak him out. Besides, he doesn't like her like that, anyway. "Oh, y'know, they aren't that big of a deal. I can probably conjure up some potion that'll clear my mind while I sleep."

"Alrighty then." He clapped his hands lazily and began to walk away down the hall. "See ya."

"Wait, Beastboy?" Raven called.

His ears perked up like an animal's and he turned around. "Ya Rae?"

She stepped inside her room and set a hand on her door frame. "Thanks. I...I appreciate it."

Beastboy shrugged and flashed her a bright smile. "Hey, that's what friends are for."

The half demon's door flew closed, and she pressed her back against it, sliding down onto the floor. She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest. "Friends," she muttered. It's like he's trying to make it obvious that he's not interested. Can he sense what she's feeling? Does he think it's weird? Raven groaned, slamming her forehead down on her kneecaps, and murmured to herself, "This is bullshit."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Raven headed down to the laundry room with a basket of her dirty clothes. She blew air out from between her lips, brisking through the doorway to the washing machines and dryers. Mentally, she groaned when she saw Robin was in there, too.

"Oh, hey Raven," Robin greeted her, standing at a counter folding a dozen of his bright red shirts with yellow decals. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said in monotone, shoving a clump of dirty clothes in the washer closest to her. The golden walls of the laundry room would usually cheer a normal person up; seeing the bright colors just gave Raven a headache.

"Well that's...good," replied Robin in an unsure tone, staring, puzzled, at her back as she loaded the machine. "Beastboy was worried about you earlier."

Raven froze for a moment but continued with what she was doing. "Okay."

"He was really concerned." The spiky-haired team leader set his newly folded tops in a basket to take upstairs.

"There's nothing to be concerned about," Raven snapped, slamming the washer door. Her annoyance toward Beastboy might be gone, but her annoyance toward Robin has really spiked up lately. He's always poking around in her personal life and it really gets on her nerves, especially when she's in a bad, self-hating mood like she is now. She hates how Robin always gives fatherly speaches about what we learned, and how we worked together as a team during a fight, or how we should appreciate things and shit like that. It was just getting _old_. If Beastboy was concerned about her, that's his and Raven's problem, not Robin's. "I'm fine, as usual," said Raven with a quick cross of her arms.

Robin frowned and stared at her intently. "If you say so," he muttered with a slight shrug, turning to the dryer to take out some pants to fold.

Raven huffed, angrilly opening the soap compartment and throwing some detergent and softener in. She felt a quick breeze behind her and raised a brow, but when she caught a whif of too-perfumie shampoo, she knew Starfire had just flown in.

"Hello, Robin," she said sweetly, walking her fingers up her boyfriend's arm seductively. She curled her long legs up as she floated midair. Raven could see their reflections in the washer door as she choose a cycle. "How is my strong earth male doing?"

Robin grinned and brushed some hair out of her face. "I'm doing much better now."

Starfire giggled, making Raven roll her eyes. Then Raven saw Starfire look to her in the washer door, conflicting emotions flashing across her delicate features. "Uh, Robin...," she said, tugging his arm slightly and smiling at him again, "...I want to show you something I found at the mall of shopping! It is the most brilliant thing you'll ever see! Come to my room!"

"All right, Star. Just let me take these baskets up to _my _room real quick." Robin planted a kiss on her cheek and started out the door to the wing of the Tower where his room was located. Starfire followed quickly, and Raven thumped her head into the washer door as it spun, sighing.

_Seems like everyone is in love..._ she thought enviously, unhappy. Cyborg has even been going on regular dates with Bumblebee, and Jinx is still with Kid Flash, after being together for eight months. Raven had always longed for a boyfriend, someone to always count on, someone to be there for her when she needs help. But she had also never wanted to appear weak and girlie. She wants everyone to think - to know - that she can handle things on her own. She picked up the laundry basket she had placed on the floor and shuffled to her room. _It's official,_ grumbled Raven in her head. _I'm depressed._ Which is weird because she bet if you asked anyone here, they'd say she'd always been depressed. She hasn't _always _been depressed. She's just a quiet person who doesn't talk about her emotions much...at all.

Raven was passing the most front room of the tower when the intercom buzzed and she heard thick knocks on the front door. She sighed - she hates answering the door. But no one was around or at least making an effort to come to the door, so she entered a password into the control panel and the heavy door slowly rolled upward. _Robin probably got another order of masks_, she thought with a chuckle. The door opened all the way but Raven found herself puzzled - no one was standing outside. "Hello?" called the half-demon, pushing her purple hair behind her ear and narrowing her eyes. She surveyed the whole peremiter but nobody was around. "Stupid kids," she muttered. All of a sudden, though, she saw a streak of red and yellow, and Kid Flash was suddenly in her face.

"Hello, milady," he said with a lazy bow, whipping a rose out of nowhere and holding it out to her.

Raven smirked and took it from him. "Wally." _Should've known..._

"Sshh!" Wally patted the air with his gloved hands. "Don't call me that in front of my girlfriend."

"Oh, I already know your name is Wally, idiot." Jinx jumped down from a nearby tree and gave him a too-hard-to-be-playful punch in the side. "And you're not supposed to give roses to every freakin' chick you see! Only me!"

Raven chuckled, stepping aside so they could come in. "I was just thinking about you two. You're quite the...pair."

"Of course _I _make up most of the pair." Jinx smiled evilly at Wally's annoyed narrow-of-the-eyes. "I'm the brains _and _the beauty. He's just the brawn."

"Well I don't wanna be beautiful anyway," commented Wally, plopping onto a chair and making himself comfortable.

Jinx gently hand her fingers through her pink hair, hairsprayed into horns and held up with dark ribbon. "More beauty for me. Anyways, Wally, what did we need to stop here for again?"

Her boyfriend turned around in his seat and hung over the edge of it, staring at her and Raven upside-down. His reddish hair hung down and he smiled. "Oh yeah. Bumblebee and Aqualad needed me to bring Robin a message from Kole and Gnarrk."

"A message?" Raven parrotted, her eyebrows furrowing. If Kole and Gnarrk had a problem, wouldn't they just directly contact Robin through the mainframe? "What kind of message?"

Wally suddenly became serious, which was really abnormal for him. Raven didn't think she'd ever seen him act serious..._ever._ "Something about suspicious activity going on around there. Their communicators and computers keep getting bugged. They think someone might be trying to hack 'em and recieve Titan information, but Aqualad just thinks it's they're computer." Wally smirked and Raven was glad to see him acting like his normal self once again. "I bet that's probably it, since that computer is from, like, 1995. And the wire they use to sync the communicators to the computer is probably bad, too. Aqualad is pretty sure there's not really a problem, but Bumblebee thought I should let Robin know."

"Well last time I saw Robin he was heading up to his room," said Raven, motioning for them to follow.

Wally set his hands on the floor and flipped his legs forward, landing right-side-up with a _ha! _and a triumphant, gloating grin. Jinx rolled her eyes at his inability to sit still or act like she thought was normal, but she smiled and entwined her fingers with his anyway, leaning against his muscular shoulder as they followed the gloomy chick.

Raven couldn't help but stare at their hands, almost hoping she could burn holes in them, she was so jealous. She looked at the couple walking next to her and felt...almost happy for them. Sure, she was depressed that she didn't have her own relationship, but Jinx and Kid Flash just looked so..._happy_. Like they were each other's missing puzzle pieces. It made Raven burn up on the inside. _Well, who would want to be a big part of my life, anyway? _she though self-loathingly. _No one wants to be with a chick who can't even show her emotions or act _nice _toward someone for more than a few minutes._

Wally brought his and Jinx's hands up to kiss the top of hers, giving her a wink. "I know the way - I'll meet you guys there." In a split second, he had already let go of her hand and shot down the hallway, only a flash of red and yellow, and he was gone.

Jinx sighed contently, and Raven fumed, trying her best not to show it on the outside. "So you and Wally..." Raven started, not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts, wanting to distract herself, even just a little. "...you guys are getting pretty serious, huh?"

With a shrug, Jinx crossed her arms, a lingering smile on her face from when Wally kissed her. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. He asked me to move in with him a couple months ago... I only recently agreed, thinking he just wanted to get into my pants." She rolled her eyes. "But I packed most of my stuff up already and we're hauling it all to Jump City."

Raven flexed her fingers angrily. _Why the fuck did I ask? This is only making me feel worse! _"Cool," was all she said, hoping it didn't sound strained.

"Yeah," agreed the pink-haired sorceress. She had a distant, amused look on her face. "You know what's annoying, though? He keeps asking if we can have sex. It's funny because I always say no, but a few days later, he asks again. We get really close sometimes...but it's mostly because I like to tease him." An evil grin spread across her face. "I take off my shirt and everything, and we make out, but when he gets a boner I tell him to take care of it himself. So he gets pissed and stomps to the bathroom to jerk-off."

_Too much information! _thought Raven snappishly. _Do other girls with boyfriends actually talk about this stuff? This _personal _stuff? _"Is he mad at you after that?" she thought of randomly to ask, to make it look like she was interested, which she was _not._

"No, not really. He might act pouty for a half an hour but he's never _mad. _It's cute though, 'cuz he'll ask once, then if I say no, he doesn't bother me about it again that night. I think it's sweet that he's not pressuring me, trying to force me into it, y'know?"

"Uh-huh." Raven crossed her arms tightly, rounding a corner. This walk was taking way too long. She and Jinx passed the main room, and the door slid open automatically due to the motion sensor it had. Beastboy happened to be in the kitchen when Raven passed by the door.

"Oh, hey, Raven," he said brightly. "You feeling any better? If you're tired, Robin brewed a pot of coffee earlier, and I could pour you some..."

_Do friends pour each other coffee? _Raven thought as she examined his friendly face. That just it. _Friendly. _He seemed friendly and nothing more, so she gave him a small smile and shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll make myself some tea, later."

"Oh."

Jinx looked back and forth between the two of them, frowning. "Can I get that coffee?" she asked Beastboy.

Beastboy nodded. "Sure."

"Awesome. Don't forget the cream and sugar, babe."

Raven, annoyed at her little pet name for Beastboy - though they're not or _ever will be _a couple. She turned around quickly and began down the hallway again.

When they weren't in the sight of the motion detector anymore, the door closed and Jinx nudged Raven. "He's totally _into _you!" she exclaimed.

"What?" scoffed Raven, rolling her eyes. "No he's not. He's made it clear that he only wants to be friends."

Jinx thought intensely for a few moments. "Sooo...that means _you _like _him_!"

The half-demon's face immediately became flushed and she stopped in her tracks, spinning sharply to face Jinx. She shoved a finger in her face and grumbled. "I do _not _like Beastboy, got it?"

_"Well that was a stupid way to phrase it," _said Common Sense in Raven's skull, _tsk_ing and shaking her head.

"Oh you totally do," insisted the sorceress, "otherwise you wouldn't've gotten so defensive. He's _cuute_, I don't blame you. If I hadn't've fallen head-over-heals for Wally I might be all over that ass."

Raven glared at Jinx. "Can we just stopping talking about that green _vermin _and get to Robin's room already?" she snapped, stomping through the corridor with a scowl.

Jinx frowned, defeated. "Fine," she agreed bitterly.

_Bitch, _Raven harshly thought, but immediately took it back because Jinx wasn't _really _being a bitch. Somewhere in her mind, Raven knew her pink-haired sorta-friend was trying to help. The tension between the two of them for the rest of the walk was quite noticable, but they got to Robin's wing of the tower in a few minutes, so there wasn't too much awkward silence.

Both girls cocked their heads, though, when they approaced Robin's door - Wally was standing with his ear pressed against it, his back to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jinx demanded.

Wally turned and put a finger to his lips. "Ssh!" He put the side of his head back on the door and motioned for them to come and listen. The girls looked at each other unsurely, but went over and did the same as Kid Flash.

Raven could hear Starfire giggling and Robin chuckling. "Oh, Starfire, you bad girl," Robin purred.

"Mmm," Starfire moaned, "so spicy."

"Aahhh, yeah...suck it."

Jinx and Raven both shot away from the door, disgusted. "Oh. My. God, Wally. Do you have a boner?" Jinx gasped, disbelieving, pointing to the crotch of his uniform.

Wally glanced down and shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Get the fuck away from the door, perv!"

Jinx had grabbed his arm to tug him away when Beastboy sauntered into the hall with her coffee. "Here's your coffee..." He glanced quizzically at the three of them, and they all stared back like frightened mice. "What's...going on?" he asked.

Raven rubbed her temples. Jinx wasn't making an effort to explain, and Wally had zipped back to the door. "Wally's...listening in on Robin and Starfire, um...having...relations, I guess?"

"Dude!" Beastboy snapped at Kid Flash scoldingly, but quiet enough so the lovers wouldn't hear him over their sexy time. "That's wrong!"

Wally gave him an unconvinced look, as if to say, _You'd be doing the same thing!_, and continued to listen.

"Well count me out," Jinx said, walking away and grabbing her coffee out of Beastboy's hand as she passed.

"Me too," agreed Raven. _Why are boys such pigs? That's just not right! Listening in on people having sex is so wrong on so many levels!_ She and Jinx left, and when Beastboy was sure they were out of sight, rushing over next to Kid Flash and started to listen, too.

"I knew it," Wally muttered with a smirk.

"Dude, it's like real-life porn," Beastboy said in an uh-duh voice, like it was obvious that he wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

Starfire moaned again inside, a little louder. "_Yes_, Robin, right there...oh!"

Beastboy frowned. "Too bad we can't see through the door or something. I've _always _wanted to see Starfire's boobs."

"Yeah that would be perfect," Wally agreed.

"Wait a minute!" A lightbulb went off in the green Titan's head. "Be right back." He morphed into a fly and flew under the door.

"No fucking fair!" Wally whispered angrilly.

Beastboy took in the sight of Robin massaging Starfire's boobs, tugging slighty on her dark nipples as she threw her head back into the pillows of his bed. Beastboy just sat on the wall and watched, very much enjoying himself.

* * *

**Note: That whole, "missing puzzle piece" thing is NOT my own idea! It's NOT something I made up on the fly just to say something mushy about KF and Jinx belonging together! I heard it in Katy Perry's song "Teenage Dream" and wanted to use it! It's NOT mine!**

**Feedback, s'il vous plait! (That's French for "please." I'm studying it and trying to encorporate it into a lot of things I say. ;D)**


	3. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BB, Raven or the Titans.**

**Yay! This chapter's finally up! I hope you guys like it! You all have to vote for what will come next on this one...the choices are at the bottom!**

* * *

Without speaking to anyone who passed or said hello, Raven stalked back to her dark room and let the door slide closed behind her. She kicked off the boots she had been wearing all day and threw herself onto the bed. On the way over, she had seen Beastboy entering the communal bathroom wearing nothing but a dark green bath towel. She had tried her hardest not to blush but couldn't resist. She also started feeling a bit horny, which she despised.

Clenching her fists, she sighed. The leotard she was wearing was feeling constrictive, so she yanked it off and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. She fidgeted on her bed, not sure what she was going to do next. She was feeling aroused, yes, but she didn't feel much like "taking care of it" at the moment. She was pissed off and frustrated and just wanted to relax.

"God damn it," she muttered, squeezing her legs together. She knew she was probably wet down there but decided she didn't want to find out for sure. So she grabbed the book she had been reading the night before and continued where she'd left off. Ten minutes went by, and Raven was even more frustrated. Her lady parts were still bugging her and she feared the horniness would never go away. She rarely ever did this...but, hesitantly, she set the book down on her night stand. Frowning sideways, she slowly slipped her fingers underneath the hem of her short cotton shorts._ I feel like such a slut,_ she thought to herself as her hand made its way into her panties.

_"Don't feel like a slut,"_ Lust said, rolling her eyes. _"Everyone does this...all the time. You just happen to be a bit more conservative than most people. And you can't help it that you're hot for Beastboy." _

Raven didn't even snipe back at her emotions. She knew in her heart that Lust was right...she was falling for Beastboy. But Raven wasn't exactly sure if it was his bubbly personality calling her name, or his suddenly ript body. Only recently had she been feeling this way about him...imagining him taking her to bed and fucking her brains out. Before all these emotions burbled up...she had felt closer to him. They'd spent more time together for some reason, sitting next to each other in the T-car, watching the same TV shows, actually talking and even hanging out a little like normal people do.

Raven moved her index finger along her womanhood, feeling how wet she was. She groaned, not wanting to deal with that right now.

_"Well if_ you _don't wanna deal with it..." _Lust purred like she was up to something, _"...refer to you Human Casting spellbook. Page ninety-one." _

Pulling her hand out of her pants, Raven narrowed her eyes at the wall. _Why?_

"_No reason... There might be a spell in there that you've overlooked in the past." _

Raven glanced around the room, throwing her legs over the edge of her bed. She strode over to her desk and started rifling through stacks and stacks of spellbooks and novels. She finally found her Human Casting guide, buried under a vampire series. Running her palm along the cover, she opened the thick book and flipped a few pages until she was on the one Lust had told her to review. Raven squinted in the dim light and read the title of the spell aloud. "'Brain Drain: used to permenently erase up to twenty-four hours of the subject's memory. May be shorted if needed by exchanging spell words.'"

_"Mm-hmm,"_ hummed Lust sharply, smirking.

It didn't register for Raven for a second. "What would erasing someone's memory have to do with-" Then it clicked, and Raven gasped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she whispered.

_"If by 'saying' you mean I think you should go for it with Beastboy, then yea. If it goes well, damn, that's awesome. If it doesn't, erase the whole thing." _

Raven felt her brow furrow as she thought. A good few moments went by before Honesty piped in, quite angered by Lust's idea.

_"Are you insane?"_ Honesty snapped at both Raven and her naughty emotion. _"That isn't right!" _

_"It sounds like a good idea to me," _said Common Sense. _"I mean, c'mon, I'm Common Sense, it shouldn't seem like a good idea, but..." _

Lust finished for her. _"But it sounds fuckin' awesome." _

Raven's conscience, consisting of Honesty, Guilt and Regret were yelling and trying to get their point through.

_"I can't believe you're actually considering this, Raven!" _shouted Guilt. _"You're thinking you wouldn't feel bad at all?"_

The half demon frowned. _Was _she considering it? She sure hadn't said anything to go against it. It did seem a bit wrong, she could give her conscience that. But...she wanted to try being with Beastboy and not go through the pain or embarrassment of having to face him again if it goes horribly. Plus, she could get multiple tries to get things to work between her and her buff green teammate.

_"Then it's settled,"_ Lust announced, doing a little dance and shaking her hips. "_Good luck, Rae!" _

Raven's conscience still sniped and argued, but she shut the thick book, a hollow slap echoing and bouncing off the walls. Her emotions stopped bickering, waiting to see what Raven would do. She made her way over to her dresser, letting her shorts fall to the floor as she found some sexy underwear and bra. She changed into a small, black lace bra and thong, tossing her raggedy pjs into her hamper in exchange for a short purple silk nightie she had bought years ago. Luckily it still fit, actually better than before. She checked herself out in the mirror and noted how it now clung to her more full curves in a _very _sexy way. After quickly fixing her makeup from earlier that morning, she felt some sort of new emotion blossoming as she stared at her wide-eyed reflection. Self Love. She looked beautiful, like a fallen, dark, sexy angel. Wondering for a moment why she had been loathing herself the past few weeks, she found the corners of her lips turning up into a cute smile. "God damn, I look hot."

_"And ya better believe it," _Self Love chimed. She slowly appeared in Raven's mind, wearing a bright purple ensemble.

Raven blew out a breath, swinging her cape around her shoulders and fastening it so it would cover all of her. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Only a groan emerged from behind Beastboy's door when she knocked. She brushed a lock of purple hair behind her ear, knocking again. Shuffling, another groan, a sleepy complaint. Raven sighed. _Damn, if I knew how long it was going to take to get him to even open the door... _

The door in front of Raven opened slowly, revealing a half-naked, ruffled-looking Beastboy. His emerald green hair stuck up in a bed-head fashion, though looked adorable as ever. Black shorts hung very low on his waist, showing a bit of his pubic bone. Raven's eyes ran down his body and landed on the hem of his shorts, just staring, almost gaping.

Beastboy yawned, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Raven, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they did, they widened, and his mouth dropped for a second. Only a second. "Oh. Hey, Rae," he stammered, trying his best to compose himself.

"Hey," she said flirtatiously, biting her lip. She felt uber girlie and stereotypical acting like this but knew she could erase whatever she did. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

He stared at her as she batted her long lashes, tucking more hair behind her ear. He was a bit in shock. Standing right outside his room was a gorgeous girl...and he was just unmoving like an idiot, gazing at her. "Uh..." He blinked a few times. "...not-not really."

Raven waited a moment to talk again. He obviously seemed flustered and she wanted to give him a second to regain brain function. Plus, it was making her feel ever better about herself that he was so dumbstruck. _And he hasn't even seen the little nightie yet, _she thought mischievously. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure." He stepped aside and motioned for her to make her way in. As she entered and glanced around, he non-chalantly shoved piles of laundry into his open closet, embarrassed that his room looked like it did. The thought of cleaning it never occurred to him until Raven looked everything over with her shiny eyes. Now he felt like his room had to be burned and started from scratch.

Raven took a seat on the edge of Beastboy's bed and leaned back on her hands, allowing her cape to fall open to reveal the low-cut night outfit. She raised her chin, appraising his lustful look. "Listen. I've been thinking."

"Uh-huh," he mumbled, nodding blankly as he stared.

"I want to be with you," she purred, undoing her cape and dropping it over the edge of Beastboy's green-sheeted full-size bed. "Your body's been calling my name the past month or so, making me so, so horny." She slowly slid off the bed and strode over to him, tilting her head up so she could easily reach his lips with hers when she wanted. "I want to fuck you so badly," she whispered, running her fingernail along his bare chest. "What do you say?"

* * *

**What should Beastboy's response be?**

A) "Wait..." His brow furrowed and his voice hardened. "Are you saying you only like me for my body? Do you even _like_ me?"

B) He chuckled, leaning closer to her. "I say 'fuck yeah.'" Their lips connected and Raven continued to stroke his chest, a hand resting on his peck.

C) Beastboy grimaced and narrowed his eyes. "Yeeeeah, I think I'll pass."

D) Beastboy was even more dumbstruck than he was before, gaping at the beautiful girl inches from his face. His prayers had come true! She liked him! He didn't think this could ever be possible, thought he was always a bit of a creep to her. He swiftly captured her lips with his, pulling away after a few seconds. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

**Just put A, B, C or D in your review! =)**


	4. Lust

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own, Beast Boy, Raven, or any other Titans!**

**Well hellloooo my wonderful readers. ;) Did ya miss me? I have to say, sex scenes aren't exactly my forte, but...here you go. Now, I got probably 50+ votes, most of them being D. But based on what _I _wanted (here comes the evil part...) I chose A. *gasp* I know, I know. I wanted Raven to get a chance to use her spell though! **

**There's actually more to this story than meets the eye. It's not just going to be a one-shot or a story consisting of mostly sex. But I have a great plot for this story...and I think y'all will love it as it progresses. So, without further ado, here is your BB/Rae lemon. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven slowly slid off the bed and strode over to him, tilting her head up so she could easily reach his lips with hers when she wanted. "I want to fuck you so badly," she whispered, running her fingernail along his bare chest. "What do you say?"

"Wait..." Beast Boy's brow furrowed and his voice hardened. "Are you saying you only like me for my body? Do you even _like_ me?" He grabbed her hand from his peck and shoved it away, jaw set tight.

This caught Raven off guard and she stepped back, blinking like an idiot. "Well, of course I do-"

"Oh, do you?" he spat sarcastically, crossing his green, muscular arms. "Get out of my room."

The beautiful demon in front of him clenched her fists, her eye twitching. _Fuck_, Raven thought. She thought about the spell in the book, concentrating on the image so it would show up in her brain clearly. It's times like these she's thankful of her photographic memory. Scanning the spell words in her mind, she locked gazes with the angry Beast Boy and raised her hand. It and her eyes began to glow and she listed off each word that had been printed on the page, taking away and adding a couple to shorten the time. She didn't want to erase his whole day, just the last ten minutes or so.

His eyes went blank as she spoke, and he tilted his head, completely entranced. Mouth dropping, arms hanging, bent over slightly, he stood there, slouched, gaping at her.

She barked the last word of the spell, and literally watched time rewind before her eyes as it did its magic–no pun intended. She saw herself back away from him and lie back on his bed, her cape lifting from the floor to her hand and back around her shoulders. Raven saw Beast Boy ogling her as she walked from his bed to the door, saw the door close, and saw him groggily going back to bed. A smile slithered across her face when she realized that what had happened just a minute before never happened. Well...she would still remember how he had reacted but _he _never will.

"_Man, he looks so sexy like that," _commented Lust, licking her lips as she watched Beast Boy return to a normal state of time and mumble in his sleep. His hair was messy and his blanket only came up a little above his belly button.

Love sighed and clasped her hands together. _"He _is _dreamy, isn't he? I'd tap that ass."_ Every other emotion in Raven's mind turned to look at her, shocked.

Even Raven raised her eyebrows at the words, but she just shook her head and stared at Beast Boy. "It's weird," she whispered, as to not wake him up, "I know that...well...I think...I love him. But, at the same time, I wanna skip all the awkward, beginning-of-a-relationship stuff and just get to the hot parts." She closed her eyes and phased through his door, floating back to her own room.

"_I think you just have to take it a bit slower than, uh...before," _said Common Sense.

Smart nodded and frowned. _"Yeah, that wasn't a very good idea."_

"_Did you see that he had a Green Lantern figure on his night stand?"_ Nerdy asked. _"Those aren't cheap! They're like, twenty bucks at Atomic Comics."_

"So...slower," Raven said as she entered her room.

"_Yep."_ Lust picked a piece of fuzz off her outfit. _"Do some sweet-talkin', cute smiles, giggles, all that shit, and you should get what you want."_

Raven put her hands on her dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. "Sweet-talking, cute smiles, giggles. Got it."

* * *

When she arrived at his door, it was the same response as it had been before. Shuffling, groans, a sleepy complaint. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and began to tap her foot. Then the door opened once again and it was like deja-vu.

He looked exactly the same; hair a mess; pubic bone; ruffled shorts; sleepy eyes. When his eyes locked onto her though, they brightened and he blushed. "Oh. Hey, Rae," he stammered.

"Hey," she said again flirtatiously. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Uh...not-not really."

Raven paused for a moment like last time, reminding herself to be slow and sweet. She tucked hair behind her ear and batted her lashes, smiling up at him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure." He stepped aside and motioned for her to make her way in.

She just went inside enough to close the door. She stood close to him, examining his features, his aura, his emotions, as she thought about her new tactic. "I've been thinking a lot about you," she said quietly, timidly.

He gave her a crooked, signature Beast Boy grin. "You have?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Walking her fingers up his abdomen, she bit her lip and leaned in close to his face. "You're just so adorable and...rugged. I just...I go crazy around you," she said in an almost pained voice.

"_Good, that was good,"_ whispered Lust.

"Mm, I go crazy around you, too," Beast Boy replied to Raven, resting his hands on her hips. Slowly, staring into her brilliant purple eyes for a moment, he leaned in and nuzzled her neck, placing delicate kisses on the side of her throat.

"Oh Beast Boy..." she murmured, her head falling back a bit. "I'm totally in love with you."

"I've been in love with you for the past two years." He pulled back and kissed her lips softly. "I thought you thought I was weird...and gross. I thought...I dunno...I felt completely lost. Thinking that you didn't want me...and I've never felt like this around any other person..." His face flushed and he reached behind his head awkwardly. "Now I sound like raging wimp..." he said with an embarrassed grimace.

"No." Raven put her palms on either side of his face with a smirk. "You sound sexy." She pulled his face down to hers and locked onto his lips. She kept reminding herself, _slow and sweet, slow and sweet._ They gently pecked and tenderly kissed each other for a few long moments. Raven set her arms on Beast Boy's shoulders and around his neck. Her heart was racing and so was her mind as she thought about finally getting her wish. As she stood there, kissing her long lusty crush, she felt like this was the happiest she could ever be, and she realized that she would always be happy if she was by his side. Her tongue slipped into his mouth when she made the realization.

He moaned quietly in response, hugging her closer to his warm, green body as they kissed. Very carefully, as to not turn Raven off, he backed up toward the bed, his face still connected with hers. His knees bent and he sat on the edge, Raven now stepping up so she was sitting in his lap.

They pulled apart from each other for a moment and smiled, Raven laughing lightly as she undid her cape, letting it fall to the ground behind her.

Beast Boy's eyes widened yet again as he took in the tiny silk dress and her long, slender legs. "Wow," he murmured, running a hand along her calf. "You're gorgeous."

"I know," she replied, quickly swooping back in for more steamy kisses. Everything seemed to go a bit faster after that, only seeming like a haze to Raven when they were finally lying down, removing each others' clothes. Their bodies were pressed together, them both gasping after just having made out for twenty minutes. Raven's hands were making their way down to his shorts when Beast Boy gripped her wrists softly.

He stared at her deeply, lust in his gaze. "Are you sure?"

A smirk was Raven's response. She unbuttoned his bottoms and started placing soft kisses on his chest, slowly making her way down his abdomen. Before pulling off his shorts, she stroked him gently from the outside, her eyes growing rounder as she realized how big he was. "You got something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she teased.

"Oh I'm definitely happy to see you." Sitting up, he reached for the hem of her nightgown and took it off over her head, revealing her almost-naked body to him. She was firm and toned, and even more gorgeous, left in only a bra and panties.

"Lie back," she ordered with a small smile, pressing her hand to his chest lightly. He complied, and she bent down to give his abdomen a lick. She ran her tongue up and down a few inches above his waistband, dipping into his navel as he moaned, all the while she was still rubbing his member from outside his pants. She sat up to continue kissing Beast Boy's lips innocently, but as she did this, she pushed his shorts and boxers down and wrapped a hand around his big green cock.

He groaned into her mouth, and she began to jerk him off as they made out. "Whoa," he whispered, pulling back a half an inch to grin at her. "You really know what you're doing."

She giggled, bending down again to give his penis some attention. Holding it, she lay down on her stomach on the bed and gazed at it.

"What are you looking at?" Beast Boy laughed, almost self-consciously.

Raven titled her head and replied, "It's just bigger than I imagined."

"So you've imagined us doing this before?" There was a teasing smirk on his face.

"Maybe." She leaned in and pressed her tongue to the bottom of his member, slowly making her way up to the tip. She flicked her tongue across it, earning a moan and a squirm from her new lover. She then engulfed the head in her mouth, sucking vigorously.

Beast Boy closed his eyes with a blissful smile, chuckling ruggedly. "In a few minutes it's your turn." The dark angel's response was taking his member further into her mouth and humming as she sucked. "Well..." Beast Boy gasped, his head sinking farther back into the pillows, "...maybe twenty."

Raven giggled, the vibration making him moan quietly again. Taking him in a bit deeper, just enough so she wouldn't gag, she bobbed up and down with her lips wrapped tightly around him. She gripped his thighs as his hips started bucking in rhythm with her bobs.

This went on for a few more minutes before Beast Boy told her to stop. He pulled away, sitting up, his stiff penis pulling out of her mouth. A lustful smirk slithered across his face and he said, "Your turn."

Heart thumping and adrenaline pumping, Raven switched places with him and lay down, first with her knees together. She was feeling a bit nervous, though she had dreamed of this moment probably hundreds of times. Slowly, he spread her legs and she looked at him wildly, grinning. Her eyes went wide as he reached forward and unhooked her bra, holding it up with a triumphant look. He then did the same with her panties.

Beast Boy began placing kisses on the insides of her legs, spreading them a bit more. When he got to he crotch, the blanket from his bed was hanging over it. He lifted the fabric and Raven tensed, embarrassed. She'd never shown another person her coochinay before—except for her doctor—so she feared he might not like what he saw. "Mmm," he murmured, stroking her opening softly, "so wet."

She then giggled and her fears pretty much melted away, especially when he got to work. He bent down and started to lick her clit, running his tongue up and down her womanhood. She gasped out and grabbed the sheets, giggling as he continued to flick her clit with his talented tongue. He then began to suck on it for a few long minutes which had her moaning even more. "Oh God," she whispered, feeling her orgasm start to build up. Then he did the unimaginable (to Raven) and slid his tongue into her opening, thrusting in and out. Raven squirmed and cried out in bliss, loving the way his wet, hot tongue felt inside of her. "Y-you really know what you're doing, too," she laughed, peering down at him.

He gazed up at her from his position—which turned Raven on even more—and replaced his tongue with a finger, so he could thrust and lick her clit.

"Ooooh," she groaned, "goddamn." Her orgasm was coming closer and closer to bursting. "Oh, Beast Boy. Don't stop!" She heard him mumble an "I won't" as she reached forward and grabbed his shoulders, panting now. Sweat was a visible sheen on her skin as he continued to work, shining purple hair sticking to her forehead in a few places.

Beast Boy then inserted two fingers into her and kept up his thrusts as he simultaneously licked her clit, which put her over the edge. Especially when his fingers started to hit her g-spot.

She moaned loudly, "Oooh!" as her orgasm came crashing down, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body that rocked her. Releasing Beast Boy's shoulders, she fell back onto the pillows, smiling as her orgasm ended and Beast Boy licked his fingers. "Holy...shit," she said moments later. "That was amazing."

Her green teammate cussed and stood with a smirk. "Sure was. But now can you...?" He gestured to his penis, which was incredibly hard. She'd forgotten that he hadn't had his release yet.

"Oh, of course." Gesturing for him to lie down once more, she straddled him once he was on the bed. She leaned forward, letting Beast Boy take her right nipple in his mouth. Raven _mmm_'ed, murmuring, "Do you have a condom?" in his ear.

"Yeah, in the night table." After her retrieving one, he carefully put it on, exchanging smiles with his lover. He loved the way Raven's brilliant amethyst eyes glittered in the darkness of his room, the soft light of the moon peering through his curtains and making them sparkle. "Ready?"

Swiftly catching his lips in a passionate kiss was her response, and she lifted her hips, letting him position his rock under her opening. Slowly, she lowered back down and felt his member slip inside of her. She inhaled quickly, hissing. But as she moved up and down carefully, the discomfort at adjusting to his size went away and she began to feel intense pleasure. "Oooh, BB," she groaned seductively. She started moving a little quicker, felling him pull out and push back in.

"Aah," Beast Boy hissed under her, brow furrowed. "Ugh, you feel so good and tight." Bucking his hips, he matched her movement and dove into her a bit deeper.

"Oooh, fuck." Raven never would have imagined that having sex felt _this _good. She'd imagined it before but it was never anywhere near close to this great. She started panting again, warmth building up in the pit of her being, meaning that her next orgasm was just minutes away.

They continued thrusting into each other, Raven's ass slapping against his thighs. Moaning coming from both of them, their peaks quickly began to appear. His penis kept hitting her g-spot, bringing her closer to her climax faster, and her contracting walls brought _him_ closer to _his_ climax.

Raven's pleasure was so intense that she started to whimper. "Oh, fuck...harder, Beast Boy...fuck..."

He did as she said, them both so close to having their orgasms that it was almost painful. They reached them at the same time, though, Raven's head hanging as the feeling pulsed through her. The lovers moaned loudly in unison, Beast Boy still thrusting weakly so they both got the best out of their climaxes.

Raven lay on his chest, breathing quickly. "Garfield," she murmured, feeling silly when she thought of the fat tabby cat, "I love you." She looked down and completely understood his half shocked expression. All this time she'd spent here...she'd kept to herself and barely shown any emotion. Raven never told anyone this, but crippling depression plagued her, and she always had the feeling of being alone and unloved. Since she had started bonding (not to her happiness, at first) with Beast Boy a bit more, those dark emotions had started to vanish as she opened herself up to her green teammate. Now, she thought, that it must be weird for him, having always thought she was an evil bitch (which she kind of is, she admits), for her to be admitting her love for someone whom she said annoyed the crap out of her.

Beast Boy gripped the back of her neck gently and pulled her in for a kiss, probably the hundredth they'd shared that night. "I love you, too," he whispered when their lips separated. They both felt a warm glow of love sprout inside them, and Raven knew this steamy sex was the start of something wonderful. At least now they could focus on building a relationship now that the sexual tension has been eased.

Leaving his room was hard – she wanted to spend the night with him – but she didn't want the other Titans knowing what they were up to. Not yet. They gathered up their clothes, laughing as they both scurried around the room naked. Raven fastened her cape and ran a hand through her hair, resting her wrists on Beast Boy's shoulders. "See you tomorrow," she murmured, seizing his lips. She pulled back and whispered, "I had a lot of fun," sexily in his ear. Her tone sent a lustful shiver up his spine.

* * *

They said goodnight, and Raven entered the hallway, the door closing behind her. She hadn't taken eight steps when something caught her eye in her peripheral vision. She whirled around, and standing in the hallway was Starfire, gazing back with round, green eyes. "Oh, Starfire," Raven gasped, placing a hand on her chest, "you scared the crap out of me."

"Oh, forgive me," said Starfire. She glanced down and a sheepish look crossed her features. "I heard noises...and laughter."

"Oh." For once in her life, Raven didn't really know how to respond. "I..."

Starfire pointed to Beast Boy's door, looking confused. "Were you and Beast–"

"No," snapped Raven quickly. "I just...I stopped by to tell him to turn his damn movie down." She felt bad bashing him a bit, but it had to be done.

Starfire nodded, her eyes traveling from her teammate, to the door, and back again. "Perhaps it was Jinx and Kid Flash I had heard. They are taking up residence in a room down that passage." Nodding her head, she gestured toward a hallway to the left. "They are resting here for the night."

"Okay." This conversation just seemed a bit awkward. So Raven clapped her hands, saying a quick "goodnight" over her shoulder and scurrying back to her room.

* * *

When she was in the comfort zone that is her bed, all tucked in and snugly under the comforter, her emotions chattered, but Raven didn't pay attention to what they were saying. She caught a "sex" and "muscular" and "big" here and there, but she mostly tuned them out, falling into a deep sleep that enveloped her. It was the most restful sleep she had ever gotten.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Reviews make me happy! :D  
BTW I didn't check it for any gramatical errors so if you see any pointing them out would be awesome, too. :)**


	5. Satisfaction

A dark figure emerged from a bedroom, quietly sticking near the walls as they made their way down the hallway. They stopped, glanced left and right, and continued around the corner at the same, stealth-like, quick pace. The person maneuvered through the Tower, knowing exactly which direction to go to accomplish their goal. A fear built up inside them, worried it had already been witnessed by God knows who. Why, that would ruin everything, wouldn't it? They passed the kitchen, the door opening automatically. The figure halted and slammed themselves against the wall, peering into the room carefully.

No one.

That brought relief to our mystery person, and they soon continued onward, taking the stairs down as to not wake the others from the elevator's annoying hum. Once on the first level, they took a quick right, landing in front of the surveillance room. A cold hand reached to grab the knob and carefully turn it. It was unlocked. _Cyborg knows better than that... _Luckily he hadn't cracked down on himself tonight. The figure gently pushed the door open, it very quietly creaking. They closed it and flipped the lock, dashing toward the main computer whose screen sat largely on the wall. The mystery person quickly typed in the password, having picked it up while being inconspicuously observant one day.

The screen flickered and came to life, all surveillance footage from forever at their fingertips. _Sunday, Dec 12, 2010_. The person clicked on the file and fifteen more popped up, five for each of the Titans' rooms, and the rest for scanning the perimeter and the rest of the areas inside the Tower. Mystery Person pressed play and fast-forwarded, to skip some of the day and figure out what time frame needed to be dealt with. They focused on the Titans' rooms. Everyone left their quarters around the same time, but Beast Boy was the last to leave. Minutes later, Raven entered her room hurriedly with a bowl telekenetically floating at her side, looking flustered. Then, on the video of Beast Boy's room, the mystery figure saw themselves enter the green Titan's room, slowly stepping toward the back end of the space. They opened Beast Boy's night table drawer and messed with the contents, closing it back up carefully when they were done, making sure not to disturb anything else. They hurried out and shut the door.

Back in reality, the figure standing alone in the surveillance room selected the times _9:43a _to _9:45a_. Triumphantly, a slender finger hit the DELETE key, the three minute time frame being erased from the video's file. The mystery person smirked, pleased that that had been quick and painless. They closed the windows and logged out, quietly leaving the unlocked room and heading back to their starting location.


	6. Shock

**I DO NOT own Beast Boy, Raven, the Titans or any other characters or settings! Except for the ones I make up! TEE HEE HEE.**

**Hi guys! So this chapter isn't too long... About 3,000. I wanted to add more, but thought stopping where I did made it more dramatic. You know what's funny? I spent almost two months planning what I was going to write about next, then wrote the whole chapter up in a few hours TODAY. I have to be honest...this one isn't too exciting, but if you make it to the end before falling asleep, you'll love me! Enjoy! xoxox**

**

* * *

**

Smiling wasn't something Raven did often, or ever thought about doing. Actually, being happy wasn't something she did often, either. But as she waited around the corner in a dark corridor, she couldn't help but grin. She was excited, she had to admit it. _I had sex with Beast Boy, I'm in love with him, he says he loves me back... _Her thoughts raced in all different directions at a million miles a minute, and she actually felt a bit light-headed. It felt fantastic.

As footsteps approached, she got happier, even though it didn't seem like she possibly could. She flashed an even bigger, brighter grin when Beast Boy appeared, reaching for her eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them together, their lips connecting passionately. He pushed her against the wall, his hands roaming her body playfully.

"Hello there," said Beast Boy huskily, winking his green eye.

Raven giggled, smiling back. "Hello to you, too."

He stared at her lovingly for a few moments, playing with her hair. "So, are we officially dating now?" he asked, a strand falling from his gloved fingers.

"I would think so." Her gaze left his and flickered to the hall kiddie-corner to the one they were in. A shadow emerged and her eyes widened. "Someone's coming," she whispered frantically. They shot apart, standing a few feet from each other as Cyborg stepped around the corner, looking hungry as he made his way to the kitchen. His human and mechanical eye landed on Raven and she sneered at the green Titan in front of her. "Stop leaving your dirty socks all over the Tower!" she snapped, anger filling her voice. "It's disgusting!"

"You don't tell me what to do, woman," argued Beast Boy. "I'll leave my socks where I want to."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, thinking they were up to their usually bickering.

When Raven was sure he was gone, she grabbed Beast Boy again and laughed as she snuggled into his chest. "You're a good actor."

Beast Boy chuckled, smiling down at her. "So are you."

The intercom, wired throughout the entire Tower, crackled and came on. Robin's voice floated through the halls. "Raven, could you come down to the main room? Repeat..."

Raven rolled her eyes, thinking Robin just wanted to bombard her with case or villain files. But, he is the boss. She pecked Beast Boy on the cheek. "I better head over there before he has a spaz attack...again."

Her new boyfriend looked like he didn't want her to go, but nodded, leaning in closer to whisper in her ear. "Maybe we could meet back up in my room again tonight?"

Raven grinned devilishly, blushing madly. "I'll see what I can do." With that, she took off down the hall to where Robin wanted her, Beast Boy going the opposite direction. Little did they know, a slim figure stood in the shadows and watched them carefully through narrowed eyes. Once the new couple was out of sight, the figure dashed down a different hall.

* * *

"What's up, Robin?" Raven asked, approaching him at the command desk in the main room.

"I needed to talk to you about something," replied the team leader, turning from the computer with a sly grin. "Something big."

Sweat broke out on the back of Raven's neck and she started to panic, her eyes widening. _Oh god. Does he know about me and Beast Boy _already_? _She swallowed, putting on a blank look so he wouldn't notice her shock. "Uhh...what-what is it?"

"Have a seat." Robin gestured to an empty chair, still creepily smiling at her.

She stared at it, hesitant. What if it was wired so it would shock her if she sat down? What if when it felt her weight in it, it opened a trap door which led to a pool filled with sharks? Or heat-seeking missiles? But her hesitation only lasted half a second, and Robin didn't notice it. She sat down and gazed at him quizzically, her heart pounding on the inside.

Robin put a hand to his chin. "You've really been showing that you know how to be a great superhero."

"Oh...kay."

"The last few missions, you were on fire! You kicked ass."

Raven wondered where this was going. She drummed her fingers against the edge of the chair, biting her lip.

"I've been discussing this with everyone, trying to figure out which. They already know it'll be you, though. Starfire took it kinda bad..."

She wanted to snap the raven-haired boy's neck. _Spit it out! _she almost screamed, but kept her composure. "Yes?"

"Your performance has been great at your level, but..."

Her thoughts switched from Beast Boy...to her position here at the Tower. Was he...was he getting _rid _of her? Is that what this was about? Talking to everyone about her being gone, Starfire getting upset? Raven felt sick in the pit of her stomach, disbelieving. She clenched her fists.

"...I'd like to up you to second-in-command."

"Why would you–" Raven started to yell, but shut up quickly. Robin wasn't telling her she wasn't an asset to the team anymore... He was basically giving her a promotion. "W-what?"

"I've been looking for someone I thought was capable of the job...," Robin grinned, "...and you've proven to me that _you're _capable of it."

"Wow...Robin," she breathed. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Will you say that you'll do it?"

"Of course," said Raven, standing up. She shook his hand with both of hers. "I'll be the best second-in-command anyone ever had."

* * *

Raven left the room in a hurry, eager to tell Beast Boy the exciting news. She tried to keep calm when she had Robin staring at her, but as she flew through the halls alone, she smiled ear-to-ear.

"Raven."

She stopped abruptly at the sound of her name. "Starfire?"

The alien appeared in front of her, looking upset. Her brows were furrowed and there was darkness in her green eyes."Robin gave you the position, did he not?"

"The second-in-command? Yes."

Starfire's eyes narrowed. "I was promised that position, to be right by Robin's side. You have stolen that chance from me."

Her tone was so icy and cold, Raven stepped back, surprised. But she fixed Starfire's gaze with a deadly glare of her own. "I didn't steal anything from you. It was his choice, and he picked me," Raven said, tensing.

Starfire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, I am sorry. You're right, it was Robin's choice. It is him I should be a bit angry at, not you. And I am sorry for talking badly to you." She gave Raven a small smile, and shot off down the hallway.

Raven stood there, confused, for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what Starfire had said. _I was promised that position, to be right by Robin's side. _No wonder she wanted it so badly. It would mean _always _being with Robin, who she adored. Raven understood how it must've felt to have another girl get the place she wanted, but thought she should get over it. If Starfire wanted to spend more time with Robin, then she should make time.

"See ya!"

She turned quickly to see Jinx and Kid Flash heading toward the front door.

"Thanks for letting us crash," called Jinx, grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

Wally spoke up, looking sheepish. "Oh and...you'll probably want to change the sheets in that room. Just...letting you know." He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at Jinx, her grinning back.

Raven scoffed, acting repulsed. But when she headed on her way, she smiled, glad that their relationship had finally been taken to the next level. She was genuinely happy for them, now that she had her own wonderful relationship.

* * *

Three weeks later...

* * *

Raven clutched her gurgling stomach, feeling a bit nauseous.

"What, you didn't like it?" Beast Boy asked forlornly. He set down his frying pan and gave her a faux-upset look, muscular arms crossed.

Raven laughed quietly. "No, it's not that. I just don't think tofu grass casserole sits well in my stomach."

He leaned against the counter in the kitchen across from where his girlfriend was sitting. "Apparently it doesn't sit well in Cyborg's, either. He ran right to the john once he realized it wasn't tuna. I think it's damn delicious, if I do say so myself." He grinned and flashed his bright white fangs.

_"Maybe it's good to a vegetarian, who barely eats anything," _snapped Anger. _"I wouldn't touch that crap with a hundred-foot pole."_

"I do think I'm going to be sick, though," Raven gasped, quickly getting out of her chair and flying out the door at top speed. She covered her mouth, afraid she might not make it to the nearest toilet or sink. She tried pulling on the door to the communal restroom, but it was locked.

"Occupied..." called Cyborg weakly.

Raven shot back down the hall, to her room, and she barely made it before she puked, hanging her head in the toilet bowl. She gagged and retched, barfing up the casserole, vowing she would never eat Beast Boy's cooking again. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear...

Beast Boy walked in, holding a wet rag. "You okay?"

Raven took in his worried expression in her peripheral, groaning. "Go away...this is gross. I don't want you to see this." She waved a hand at him to shoo.

He chuckled. "I'm not gonna leave when you need me." He grabbed a hair band from her bathroom counter, swooping in next to her to tie her hair back.

_"Oh my god..." _Love swooned, grinning. _"He's so incredibly sweet!"_

Lust hummed in agreement._"You've got yourself a keeper here, dontcha Rae?"_

He blotted the rag on Raven's forehead gently, his thumb rubbing her shoulder. "I really am sorry about the food. Guess I just have a tolerance to that kind of stuff that you guys don't have," he laughed.

Raven gazed at him, lost in..._him_. His essence. His everything. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, not caring that her breath probably smelled like vomit. "I love you, Beast Boy. More than you know."

He set down the towel, smiling sweetly down at her. "I love you too, Rae." Bending, he planted a soft kiss on her lips, lingering there for a moment. They just sat there for a minute, enjoying each others company.

It was quiet for a few long moments, until Beast Boy broke the silence. "God, I want to bone you right now."

Raven glared, but stood, grabbing his hand to pull him up. "Fine, but I'm _not _doing doggy style again. I want reverse cowgirl this time." They laughed and he scooped her up, carrying her to bed.

* * *

"Alright Titans." Robin clapped his hands, looking around at each of his teammates.

Raven hated when Robin called meetings. They usually meant more work or talking about a dangerous serial killer. But Robin seemed almost excited, so it couldn't have been either of those. In cases like that, he's serious, all business. She wondered what it could be about this time.

"It's time for the team's yearly check-up at the clinic," he said, smirking. Everyone groaned in unison, making' Robin's face fall a little. "C'mon, guys, it's not that bad. The doctors always give me a clean bill of health."

"Shouldn't you be proud," Raven grumbled under her breath. _That's what he's so excited about? Dork._

"Anyway," he continued, narrowing his eyes at her, "the little tofu incident a few days ago reminded me that we're all supposed to go."

Beast Boy smiled apologetically, whistling and glancing away. Raven did her best to hide her giggle.

Robin nodded. "And it's our duty as the protectors of this town to stay healthy, so I've made us all appointments. It's with a really great physician who treats all superheroes, like Titans East and so on."

"Hmph." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"They're later today, at four."

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin dispersed to get ready, but Raven and Beast Boy stayed in the room, plopping down on the couch together. They sat close, Raven leaning into him.

"I hate the doctor," she mumbled, annoyed. She rubbed her temples.

"Aw, don't worry about it, baby." Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's not that bad, especially for someone who isn't green and has mutated DNA." They laughed together, and Raven melted into the side of him, enjoying just watching the channels go by as he flipped through them. Wherever she was, whatever she was doing, she would be happy if he was by her side.

* * *

So later that day, they all got in the T-Car, and Cyborg drove. Robin mapped the directions in the car's GPS, and they got there in no time, especially since whenever their car drove up and down the busy streets, the cars in front of them pulled over and out of the way, not wanting to hold them up if they were on their way to stop one of the many villains in this town.

The checkups were the usual, the doctor looking in your mouth, ears and eyes, urine tests, vision tests (which were requested by Robin), and just telling the doc how you were feeling. The Titans went in order of their position, so Robin was first, followed by Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. Raven was reading _People _when Beast Boy strolled out into the waiting room.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Waiting in the car," she replied, flipping the page from _Best Dressed_ to _Worst Dressed _at the Emmy's.

"And they weren't suspicious of you staying behind to wait for me?" he teased, signing a form at the front desk as Raven put the magazine back on the table in the corner.

She shrugged, pushing the door to the outside world open. "They asked if I wanted to come but I said I wanted to read _People._ They didn't seem suspicious to me."

"Well they're a bunch of sneaky bastards," he said quietly as they approached the car.

"That wasn't so bad, was it guys?" Robin asked as the secret couple got in. He had shotgun, and since Cyborg was driving, Star, Raven and Beast Boy had to cram in the back seat, which Raven didn't really mind, since it meant being close to the love of her life.

_"You should hold his hand," _Love spoke up. _"No one will see since you're so crammed back there, anyway. He'll like it."_

Raven took her emotion's advice, lacing her fingers with Beast Boy's between his and her leg where no one could see. She knew that everyone else should know about them by now, being that it's been almost a month since they officially got together. But...she just couldn't bring herself to announce it. _Hey, everyone! I'm dating Beast Boy, my teammate who I've always said I hated! _It's almost like dating your coworker, and she didn't feel like dealing with the criticism, especially when things with her and Beast Boy were going so great.

* * *

A few days later, everything was hunky dory. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Xbox, Robin was cheering them on, Starfire was sitting on the kitchen counter, feeding Silkie, and Raven sat by the bookcase, reading the latest novel she had bought. Ever since hooking up and dating Beast Boy, she had replaced her dark, creepy books with ones with more fluff. Fairytales, happy endings... That kind of material made Raven happy now, not sick to her stomach.

The phone rang, it's loud tone shaking the walls of the Tower. No one moved to get it, not the boys from the couch, and not Starfire from the counter. Raven let it ring a few more times, but couldn't read under these conditions. She stood, glancing at everyone. "No, let me get it, I insist," she said sarcastically. She made her way over to the phone, pressing the button that switched it to handset instead of the person appearing on the monitor, which the boys were playing on. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Titans' residence?" It was the nurse from the doctor's office. Raven believed her name was Carol.

"Yes, this is Raven."

"Oh hi, this is Carol. I'm just calling with everyone's urine sample results. Everyone checks out clean, except for yours..."

Raven furrowed her brow. What could be wrong with her? She felt perfectly fine. "Oh? What's wrong?" The people around her in the room glanced over, wondering who she was talking to and what she was talking about.

"Oh, well nothing's wrong," the nursed chimed. "It's actually very exciting! You're pregnant!"

Raven's eyes rounded, and time seemed to slow down to almost nothing. "I-I'm sorry?" she forced herself to say after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry...you must have the wrong person."

"No, it's you!" the nurse replied excitedly. "You're pregnant! Congratulations!"

The receiver slipped from Raven's hand, clattering to the floor. The other Titans stared at her, dropping what they were doing to approach her carefully.

"...Raven?" Robin asked carefully, gazing at the back of her head, troubled.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy did the same, reaching out to grip her shoulder, but stopped himself, putting it back at his side.

She was so shocked, she didn't even hear them, even notice them. She turned slowly, eyes wide and skin pale. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! REVIEWS MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY!**


	7. Rage

**Are you excited? WELL YOU SHOULD BE.**

* * *

Shock didn't even _begin _to describe how Raven felt. The world around her almost seemed to change, morph from real life to someone else's sick, twisted, made up story. It didn't help that everyone around her was staring at her like a circus freak, either. All four of their mouths had dropped open, incredulous and aghast. Raven's eyes traveled to each of them; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and... When her glassy gaze landed on Beast Boy, the receiver below them suddenly blew up, bouncing off the floor a couple of feet, sparking and hissing. The noise helped to snap Raven out of her haze, and rage welled up inside her. If the other Titans didn't know whose baby she the pregnant with, they were about to find out.

Raven stomped forward, seizing Beast Boy in her dark magic.

"Whoa, hey!" he yelled, scared for his life now. The dark magic crept up to around his neck, almost tight enough to choke him as Raven stalked out of the room, her eye twitching. Once she and Beast Boy were out of the room, him still writhing and trying to get free of her indestructible hold, she grabbed him by the collar, letting her magic release him.

She threw him against the wall, her anger giving her the strength of a hundred Ravens and making her eyes glow red. When she blinked, another set of eyes appeared, revealing her true identity to the frightened green Titan. "What the fuck?" she yelled. "You got me pregnant? You didn't use protection?"

"I did! I did!" Beast Boy choked, eyes wide with fear. "Every time I swear!"

"Liar!" The sconces surrounding them on the walls ignited, exploding into shards of glass and metal. Beast Boy winced, swallowing hard. Raven bared her teeth at him, leaning in close. "How could you do this to me?"

_"Calm down, calm down!" _exclaimed Reason. _"Don't do this again!"_

Love bit her lip in worry._"He obviously didn't mean to, Rae!"_

Raven held him up off the ground, him kicking his feet. She moved her grip to his neck, nearly cutting off his air supply. "I swear to God–"

The rest of the team ran out into the hall, searching for them. They spotted Raven nearly choking Beast Boy and rushed in, Robin pouncing her and Cyborg running up to help restrain her. Beast Boy dropped to the floor, sputtering and coughing. Starfire patted him on the back, eyes round as she watched Raven kick and holler.

"Let _go _of me!" she screamed. "Let _go_!" Even her strength could break through the robotic teen's and the team leader's. Before she could fully escape, Starfire was there, using her alien strength to also hold down the demon.

Raven couldn't think, couldn't think at all. Her rage was taking over, practically shutting her out and taking her place. Her blood boiled, racing through her veins, her heart pumped too fast. She wanted to kill something, or _someone_. But she couldn't exactly help it. She was born this way, born as half a demon and half something else. Something better, nicer, stronger. She tried to keep the demon emotions and feelings bottled up, hidden away in a part of her brain that she very rarely visited. And by very rarely, she meant never. She had had to deal with them once, when traveling into her subconscious, and they took the form of her father. Beast Boy and Cyborg had helped defeat them, but all this time they've been building up again, waiting to explode. This happened to be the perfect time.

As Robin yelled instructions to Beast Boy, the green teammate scurrying off, Raven barely felt like herself. She felt like she was trapped in her body, not controlling her movements or thoughts, but still there, watching in horror. Beast Boy returned a moment later, holding a syringe filled with milky liquid. He bent down as she struggled against the others, wiping hair away from her neck as she writhed.

"Sorry baby," he said, sticking the needle in the side of her neck and quickly plunging the serum into her flesh. He pulled it out, stepping back immediately and watching his girlfriend slow.

Everything was dimming, and Raven felt her body growing weak. She barely fought against her teammates, putting in one final struggle before she blacked out. Her vision was blurring, and she had to put up a fight to keep her eyes open, but the drug won. Her body went limp, and her eyes closed. Though she couldn't move or see, she still heard everything around her.

"Get her to the hospital wing," Robin said bitterly, letting her go.

"When will she wake up?" Beast Boy asked, concerned, as Cyborg picked up the languid teen.

"A few hours," replied Robin. "Until then, _you _have some explaining to do."

"Indeed," agreed Starfire.

The last thing Raven heard before completely going under, was Cyborg's low chuckle. "You sure put up a helluva fight." Then everything shut down.

* * *

A figure stood alone in a dark corner, watching. Watching over Raven as she slept. The Titans had her in a gurney, a heart monitor slowly beeping against the far wall. The figure swiftly swooped in, staring down at the fallen teen. "Soon you will be gone," they whispered, leaning down to whisper right in Raven's ear. "Very soon."

* * *

Raven's eyes sprang open, then closed against the bright florescent lights above her. She slowly opened them again, letting her eyes adjust to the intense bright. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. She was in one of the Tower's hospital rooms, the walls painted a sickly blue, the cold from the linoleum rising up just enough to tickle the underneath of her bed, making her shiver. A heart monitor kept track of her beating heart, pushed against the wall to her left. She tried to sit up, but was stopped by something over her chest. Looking down, she was incredulous to find restraints over her body, four of them. One over her bust, one over her hips and the others over her legs.

"What the..." She wiggled, but found it was no use. Cyborg knew what he was doing when he put them on. She thought back, wondering why they would have even put restraints on her. She was confused and upset, not remembering what had happened to make them so cautious. But then it all came flooding back to her; the phone call; the news; the fight; the syringe; the anger; the _rage– _

Her heart rate sped up, the machine chiming madly. Raven snapped her head over to it wildly, seeing that in the corner of the screen, a warning alarm would go off when it got to a certain rate. _Don't want them coming in to drug me again. _So she forced herself to take a few deep breaths, beginning to meditate. That always seemed to relax her, and the beeps from the monitor said it did, too. "Azerath metrion zinthos..." She continued on like that for a while, but stopped suddenly when she heard the _whoosh _of the hall door that lead to her room opening.

"Hope she has her emotions a bit more under control now," said Robin.

Raven closed her eyes and lay perfectly still, hearing his voice and footsteps approach her.

"That was quite a fight she put up."

"Yeah," came Cyborg's voice on the other side of her. "Think she'll be wakin' up soon?"

"Pretty soon." Raven felt them staring down at her for a few long moments and wanted to squirm under their gazes. Robin at last sighed. "I don't know what to do, Cyborg," he said, sounding tired. "She just got that new position, and she's an excellent Titan, but...but now..."

"She's preggers?" Cyborg finished for him.

Robin let out another sigh. "Yes."

"Hmm."

"Losing her would be detrimental to the team, but at the same time, we can't have her go around fighting when she's in this condition."

Cyborg shifted his weight. "It would be dangerous, her having a baby in there and all."

_A baby._

Robin again sighed. "She's gonna have to take a break from being a Titan."

"Agreed," came Starfire's voice from the end of the room. Raven felt the wind of her floating closer. "Though it would be a terrible loss, she must protect the tiny person growing in her whom. She cannot do that while she is fighting crime. I think it is best for her to take a break, as you said Robin."

"But who's going to take her place as second-in-command?" asked Cyborg.

"Well..." Robin paused for a moment. "...Star?"

Starfire gasped. "Me? Robin I would be honored! Thank you so very much! I must call my k'norfka!"

Raven's skin crawled. First Beast Boy knocking her up, now this? She wanted to break free of these restraints and demand Robin give her back the position. She wanted to somehow reverse time so she had never gotten pregnant. Truth is, she didn't even know how far along she was, or when it had been conceived. She was still getting over the fact that she was actually _pregnant_. It didn't seem real, she didn't _want _it to be real. She's too young...she's not ready...she has other goals in life she wanted to accomplish before even thinking of having children.

She couldn't take listening to them talk like she wasn't there, so she feigned waking up, opening her eyes slowly and squinting at their faces. "Robin? Cyborg?"

* * *

They let her free of the restraints almost right away, first asking her if she felt alright. They assured her that the serum wouldn't hurt her baby, and she cringed when Robin got a funny look on his face when he said it. They were almost disgusted, surprised, aghast that anything like this would ever happen, especially between two teammates.

"So..." Cyborg glanced down, not meeting Raven's gaze. "...want to tell us what's been going on?"

Raven leaned forward on her hands as she sat on the gurney, glaring at him. "No."

"Raven," Robin started in carefully, "things like this shouldn't happen. There shouldn't be any...romance in the Tower."

She clenched her teeth. "Really now? Well why is it that you're boning Starfire then?"

His mouth dropped open and his eye twitched under the mask. Cyborg's head snapped over, gaping at his superior. _"Really_?_"_

"I..." The dark-haired teen set his jaw tight. "That-that's not important right now. We're not talking about me, we're talking about you and..._Beast Boy_."

"Why do you say 'Beast Boy' like he's disgusting?" Raven demanded. She didn't like him talking about her boyfriend like that. Sure, she had wanted to kill him earlier. Hey, she still kinda did, but nobody talks bad about him on her watch.

Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks, not commenting.

Raven scoffed, hopping down from the bed. "You _do _think he's disgusting, don't you?"

Cyborg immediately stood from his chair, backing up a step and holding an arm out. "No, no, it's not that." His eyes darted from her, to the gurney. "Could you...could you get back on the bed, please?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but complied. "I'm not going to kill you." _Right now_, she wanted to add, but kept her trap shut.

"Anyway," said Robin, obviously a bit frustrated and upset that Raven spilled the beans about him Starfire, "we need to talk about something else: your position." They basically said to her again what she had heard, including a few more details about the safety and how it was against a policy somewhere in the Titan contract. Tears welled up in Raven's eyes when they told her she had to pack up and leave, but she put on a brave face, trying not to seem overly emotional. She felt terrible about leaving. This had been her home and these people had been her friends for years. They felt like family to her practically, and now she had to leave all because of a condom breaking or something.

* * *

As she left the wing, one lone tear trickling down her cheek, she realized she didn't regret the sex with Beast Boy – it had been wonderful. She bitched at herself for not checking to make sure he wore protection all those times. Because, you know, he isn't the sharpest knife in the block. He could have easily forgotten, but still, when sharing something like that with somebody, he should have been considerate enough to double and triple check. He most likely knows what happens when a baby is conceived, and that it would put a hold on everything important to Raven in her life. That hurt her the most, thinking Beast Boy didn't care enough about her and her life to be careful.

When she got to her room and opened the door, she was surprised, but not too surprised, to see empty boxes lying around her bed, ready for her to fill them up and leave. She sat down at the foot of her bed, amid boxes and rolls of tape. Her body began to tremble as sobs wracked her, tears freely falling from her eyes and onto the floor. She grabbed her face in her hands, feeling completely lost and alone. It was obvious everyone needed her to go, and she didn't even know if she could trust Beast Boy anymore. She crumpled herself up into a fetal position, lying back on her bed as she cried.

After a while, she eventually got tired of crying. _No use crying over spilled milk._ Besides, it wasn't going to fix any of her problems. So she began to pack, so upset she thought she was going to vomit.

_"You're really just going to leave?" _demanded Lust, speaking up for the first time in a while. _"What about Beast Boy?"_

_"What about him?" _snapped Raven bitterly.

_"Well, he's your baby-daddy."_

_"Whooptie fucking doo. I'll be fine on my own."_

Lust shut up, knowing there was no reasoning with Raven. Reason even knew there was no reasoning with her, so she was quiet, also.

Raven was done no less than a half hour later, having used all but one of the boxes. She glanced inside, noticing a paper sticking out from under a flap. She picked it up, curiously, and flipped it over. Scrawled on the paper was a list of web addresses for apartments. _How am I going to have money for an apartment?_

* * *

Robin had said she could have one more night at the Tower, so she left out one pair of clothes on her dresser. She could just throw her dirty ones in the remaining box when she was ready to go. So Raven walked to the kitchen slowly, feeling numb. She hadn't seen Beast Boy since he stuck her with a needle full of knock-out drugs, and was grateful that she hadn't. She didn't feel like dealing with him right now, though it sounded horrible, since the baby is half his. Raven arrived at the main room, the door sliding open as usual. She glanced around, hoping no one would be in the room. No one was.

She slid over to the fridge, longing for a snack. As she dug through the old leftovers and tofu, she felt a breeze on the back of her neck. She whirled around, finding Starfire sitting on the counter behind her. "Hey."

Starfire smiled at her evilly. "How is your baby doing?"

Raven turned back to the fridge and growled. "Who cares. And what do you care, anyways? You'll all be rid of me soon."

Starfire picked a piece of lint off of her cropped purple top. "Just thought I should know, since I was a part of the baby's creation."

Raven's hand dropped from the handle of the refrigerator, swinging back to her side. _Oh no she didn't. _She spun slowly to face her. The alien smiled triumphantly, looking pleased. "What the fuck did you just say?" Raven said icily.

* * *

**OMG.  
Dun dun duuunn!  
Please leave a review! THX! :D  
Again, didn't check for mistakes. I wanted to get it posted before I checked it so, eh.**


	8. Confusion

**Hey guys. :)**

**So, here is the next installment of "Lust was Right!" I would apologize for this chapter coming out so late, but my grandmother passed away recently, so I'm using that as my excuse. :'( She and I were very close, and she was my best friend. ****...Depressing, yes, I know. **

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! I'm not too happy with this one... Do you ever write a chapter where it's just like...you have to write something out so the story can continue, but there's not much content, or meaning? Well, that's what this one feels like to me. I don't dislike it, but I just don't _love _it like I do with my other chapters. Anywho, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own Beast Boy, Raven, or any of the Titans!**

* * *

"Oh, Raven, no need to be a potty mouth." With an eerie grin, Starfire shook her head and fixed Raven with a look of pity. "Already you are having the hormones? It has only been a month."

"_You _did this to me?"snapped Raven, clenching her fists.

"Well, Robin was not going to give the position to me unless you were not here any longer. I knew you and Beast Boy were getting closer, and only thought it would be a matter of time, especially when I traveled into your thoughts using your special mirror."

"You used my mirror?"

"Your emotions having the girl talk only confirmed what I had been thinking. I must admit, I did not know much about how a baby was conceived here on earth. But after using the Google, I found that taking a pin and poking tiny holes in the penis balloon would allow you to have a baby. That way," said Starfire, sighing happily, "you would be forced to leave the Tower and the position would automatically go to me. Pretty ingenious plan, was it not?"

"You bitch!" Raven screamed, lunging for her.

Starfire quickly jumped up out of the way, Raven crashing into the edge of the counter with a hiss. Starfire flew to the command desk and smacked a large button, turning on the intercom microphone. "Robin! Cyborg! Raven is attacking me!" she shrieked, pretending to sound genuinely scared. "Come quick!"

Raven couldn't believe what was going on around her. That stupid, scrawny, lying little bitch! How dare she? Just to be with Robin all day long! She had _actually _tampered with Beast Boy's condoms to get her pregnant! Raven felt a rush of relief, now knowing that it wasn't his fault after all. But the relief vanished as Starfire turned back around, sticking her tongue out at Raven.

"After the stunt you had pulled earlier," she singsonged, "how likely do you think it is that they would listen to you, over perfect little me?"

Raven scoffed. "Go back to your messed up planet you little piece of–"

Cyborg and Robin ran in again, not to her surprise. This scene was getting old and boring.

To seem like she was keeping her cool, Raven leaned in Starfire's direction, acting like she might go for her, but not actually attacking her. The boys immediately grabbed her arms and held her back.

"What's going on?" demanded Robin.

"That little skank got me pregnant!" Raven hissed, pointing at the tall alien in the corner.

There was a long, silent pause, and Cyborg scratched his head. "I didn't know two girls could..."

"Robin, she is lying," pleaded Starfire, forced tears rolling down her orange cheeks. "I would never do such a thing!"

Raven rolled her eyes incredulously. "No! She tampered with Beast Boy's protection to get me pregnant so she could take my place as second in command!"

The boys looked to Starfire, waiting for an explanation.

Starfire sniffled, looking lost and confused. "How does one even make protection work incorrectly? I–I would never..."

The boys then looked back to Raven, questioning her accusation.

Raven scoffed, gesturing to Starfire madly. "She lying! She said it to my face–she screwed with it!"

"How can we believe you?" asked Cyborg, and Starfire smirked. She had just been waiting for one of them to say that. The question also planted the idea that Raven wasn't telling the truth in Robin's head.

He glared at Raven through his mask. "First sneaking around with Beast Boy, now you're trying to blame Starfire for something she didn't do? You just wanna make it seem like this isn't your fault, Raven. Well time to wake up and face the reality – you brought this on yourself."

Hearing him talking like that, the bite to his voice... It was disgust, anger, and the tone implied that he thought she was incompetent. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to go on a rampage and strangle the three of them. She felt her eyes get hot, changing from amethyst to blood red as her second pair appeared on her forehead. She shouted, breaking free of the boys' somewhat relaxed holds and lunging for Starfire. Before she could have a chance to notice, Starfire pulled a frying pan she had snagged off the counter out from behind her back, raising it at an incredible speed and hitting Raven in the side of her head, right before she reached her. The sound rang through the room with a huge _thwack_, and for Raven, everything went dark again. She fell to the floor with a thud.

* * *

Raven's eyes again shot open, and to her confusion, she was sprawled out on the couch, not on a gurney. She sat up quickly, hissing when she felt a throb from her head pulse through her veins. She grabbed the left side, feeling a huge lump there. But when she thought back...she couldn't remember where she had gotten it...or how. She remembered when Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had held her down, and when Beast Boy gave her the sedative, and she remembered waking up and having Cyborg and Robin tell her she had to leave because she was pregnant. Crying, packing, talking to Starfire...

But nothing else.

"Good. You're awake."

Raven jumped, swiveling around to see Robin behind the couch, staring at her. His jaw was set tight, and his muscles were tensed, as if waiting for her to attack. She wasn't surprised, though. His expression wasn't angry, just...emotionless. But she felt heaps and heaps of angry and impatient vibes just rolling off of him.

"Hi," she said tentatively, biting her lip. He continued to stare, only raising his chin slightly. She wondered what had happened to make him this upset. She knew he had been angry with her after that tussle in the hallway, but following that they talked with their robotic team member, and he hadn't seemed too bad. Just Robin, plus a few more points of frustration.

"You need to leave," said the team leader after a few more moments of _very_ awkward silence.

Raven's eyes rounded, incredulous. "_What_? You said I had one more day!"

"After what you did–what you tried to do to Starfire–I think it's in everyone's best interest if you go now, and save what's left of your dignity."

_Ouch. _That was harsh. Even for Robin, and he's the king of sour apples. And what did he mean "tried to do to Starfire?" What did–?

"I second that," came Cyborg's voice. He stepped in from around the corner, his metal shoes making a small scraping sound on the also metal floor when he planted his feet. "We want you to gather your things, and leave."

"But..." Raven glanced from him to Robin, their expressions both unreadable. But she felt the tension in the air, sensed the vibes, saw their auras. They meant business. She really must have done something bad to be kicked out early, especially since earlier before they had seemed upset about letting her go. She was speechless, just kept sputtering out a "but" as she thought of what to say, what to do.

She finally decided to move, standing up sharply from the couch, trying to ignore her throbbing headache. Her icy glare traveled from the both of them, and she said, "Fine." That's all she could manage, and as she stalked out of the room, her shoulder bumping Cyborg's arm as she left, she thought that saying more would have just made them even more angry with her. They wanted her gone, pronto, and she didn't think giving them a long, drawn-out speech about how they'd betrayed her was going to make her anymore wanted.

Raven choked back her sobs, forcing herself not to cry. She immediately uncrumpled her face when she saw Starfire floating at the end of the hall.

The alien smirked, fixing Raven with a very familiar look of pity. "Poor, poor Raven. Forced to leave the Tower, yes?"

Raven's temper spiked, but she just continued down the hall, wondering why _Starfire _was glad to see her go. Robin had said Starfire had been the victim in what happened not an hour before, but even if Raven _had _meant to hurt the scrawny redhead, she would never want Raven to leave. "You're happy now, too? God, _what _have I gotten myself into?" Raven slumped against the wall with a groan, sighing. Her life had completely fallen apart in one single day. Was that a new record? It ought to be. "I'm going to be gone in a few minutes, so I might as well say...I'm sorry. For whatever I did to you. I...I don't remember a thing."

Starfire's evil expression faded, and her big green eyes went round. "You...don't remember...?"

"No," said Raven stubbornly. "Just being in the hospital wing, Robin and Cyborg saying I could have one more day...talking to you..."

Starfire bit her lip.

"Then I woke up with a bump on my head and the worst headache I have _ever _had."

Starfire's gaze dipped to the floor, thinking. When she looked up, she looked genuinely sad for her teammate, tears in her eyes even. "I am so sorry," she whispered. "You...you somehow became that monster again. You were attacking me, and...I did not call the boys in to aid me, they stepped into the room as I was trying to fend you off and–" Starfire let a sob roll from her body, tears staining her cheeks now. "I am so, so sorry, Raven. I did not mean for the boys to send you away, I want you to stay! And now..." She sniffed. "...and now I feel this is my fault!" Putting her hands to her face, she sobbed, spurting garbled apologies.

Raven stared, bewildered, and also feeling awkward. Here, a not-so-close teammate sobbed, not wanted her to leave, and all Raven was doing was standing there. She appreciated Starfire's voucher, so she tentatively reached out, patting the alien's slim back as she sniffled.

Starfire straightened, wiping her nose and cheeks, regaining control. "Ugh," she mumbled, smiling crookedly at Raven. "I am sorry... It is my emotional time, so every detrimental incident just makes me..." She trailed off, frowning.

"I–I'll be okay," said Raven quickly, avoiding Starfire's gaze. She hugged herself tightly. "I mean, finding a job won't be too hard. It can't be, right?"

"I am not familiar with Earth employment, but it cannot be terrible."

"Right." Raven stared at her shoes, again feeling lost. Not too alone, because of Starfire standing next to her, but there was still an emptiness there that she wondered would ever be filled. "Anyway, I better get going..."

Starfire quickly stepped forward, enveloping her in a hug probably a bit too tight. But after a couple moments, Raven gave in, slightly hugging her back. "Goodbye, friend," said Starfire, letting the empath go with a small smile.

Raven half-smiled back, more like a grimace, then hurried off to her room.

Once she was gone, a malicious grin slowly crept back onto Starfire's lips. She crossed her arms, watching Raven's shadow recede down the hall. "Goodbye forever."

* * *

"Well?" said Robin, watching Cyborg step back into the Tower expectantly. "Are all the boxes in the T-car?"

Raven sat slumped in an armchair in the corner, staring blankly off into space, trying not to listen to them. But she couldn't miss the certain tone they had in their voices, the impatience and frustration. It was so _unfair_. It wasn't _Raven's _fault that she was pregnant – she can't get pregnant on her own. Why didn't _Beast Boy _have to leave, too? This was _his _fault. But Raven knew that on some level, it _was_ her fault. She had given into the temptation of Beast Boy's sexiness, allowing him to get her pregnant. Though she had planned on using protection...

She couldn't believe that he wouldn't have used a condom, especially knowing what would happen if he didn't. Or, if he had used one, why he wouldn't admit to her right away if it broke, or didn't work right. That way, she could have...taken care of it. But now, Raven almost already felt attached to the baby, knowing it had been inside her probably for at least a couple of weeks. It explained her hormones, her hunger, how sick she had felt a little while ago...

Cyborg coughed, replying, "Yeah. All packed up and ready to go," to the team leader.

"Good." Robin stood, motioning for Raven to come along. Great. They weren't even on speaking terms anymore. Usually, that would definitely be her cup of tea, but now, it was humiliating. He power-walked out the front door, his spiky hair bouncing with every hasty step.

Raven sighed, following him slowly. She caught the look on Cyborgs face – a sympathetic frown.

"Hey," he said, touching her arm lightly as she approached the door, "if it were up to me...I would let you stay."

Raven tried to smile, but couldn't manage it. "Too bad it _isn't _up to you. I've been here for how long? And the one time I make a mistake, I get thrown out. I'm not even sure he'll even let me join again, after what happened." Though she couldn't remember exactly _what_ happened...

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning down to give her a farewell peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Thanks, you big softie." Raven glanced around, honestly hoping to see Beast Boy. But all she saw was Cyborg by her side, and Starfire entering the room cautiously, frowning. "Where the hell is that little green prick?" said Raven. "I want to say goodbye to him, too."

"Raven," snapped Robin from outside, leaning out of the T-car's driver window, whistling for her like a dog. "Let's _go_."

She looked to Cyborg pleadingly, hoping he could maybe say something to Robin to get him to change his mind, but the expression he gave back said that there was nothing he could do.

She frowned, sucking in her tears and holding them back until she got to wherever Robin's destination for her was. An alley? A dumpster? A rooftop? "Bye, then." She patted Cyborg on the shoulder, walking outside into the sun. Robin's glare followed her to the back of the car, where she was out of sight, then landed back on her when she opened the door to get in the passenger's seat. She buckled hastily and glared back. "Where are you taking me?" she spat.

"An apartment," he replied stiffly, shifting the car out of park.

Super.

"We're pre-paying it for a month," he went on bitterly. "You have until the end of that period to find a job and start figuring out a way to pay for it yourself." Reaching forward, he pressed a button on the dashboard that would transform the bottom of the car into a hovercraft, to fly across the ocean into the city. The car clunked at first, scraping the ground as the tires tilted and slipped into the underneath of the vehicle, then carefully rising a couple of feet off the earth when the hover engines kicked in. "Well," sighed Robin, "let's–"

"HEY!"

Raven and Robin both swiveled their heads around, searching for whoever had yelled. Robin curled his lip, putting the car back in park, when he couldn't locate it – Cyborg and Starfire were inside and there was no one out here. He shoved his door open, dropping out and scouting the land outside of the Tower. "Who's out there?" he snapped.

A fly buzzed to the left, making Raven jump in the cabin of the T-car. She glanced around, finding it settling on the driver's seat. She was about to swat it, when...

The fly began to grow and wriggle, taking on the form of something else, something a thousand times its size.

Beast Boy sat next to her, flashing her a brilliant grin as he put a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet. He yanked the car into drive, stomping on the gas pedal, flooring it. The door swung closed as they started to zoom off, leaving a dust cloud behind them.

She beamed back, her emotions becoming overwhelmed with joy and relief. _He does care! He __really does care! _

"Hey!" screamed Robin, trying to run after them. He kept going even into the water, until his feet couldn't touch the bottom. "Hey! Come back!"

Beast Boy laughed as Raven relaxed, looking over at him and smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you're here," she breathed, looping her arm through his. "I hadn't seen you in a while. I thought, maybe..." What she really thought before he popped up suddenly was that, well, he didn't care anymore. After she had found she was pregnant, she hadn't seen much of him. She'd thought that he'd ditched her because he didn't want to be involved. Well, he could have just been hiding out because she tried to kill him, but still...

Her green boyfriend sighed, taking one hand off the wheel to stroke hers. "I have a pretty good idea of what you thought. I'm a lot smarter than people give me credit for, you know. And I swear to you, on my own life–" He took his foot off the gas and turned to face her, locking gazes with his lover. "–I was careful, every time. I promise. And...I would never leave you, even if I hadn't been being careful."

"Beast Boy," she almost swooned, melting just by the look on his face. It was true honesty and affection, and she instantly believed that he hadn't been stupid the night of the baby's conception.

"And don't worry," he said, turning back to the road to continue on, "I'm going to figure out who did this. I don't know why, but somebody wanted you out of the way."

Raven had a strange feeling that she already knew who this person was...


End file.
